Together Forever
by Fire-n-Ice4
Summary: The precious moments of the cutest couple in FT. GaLe!


**Author's Note:** Hey, guys! I'm back with this new FT fanfic. At first I intended to make it an one-shot, but later I planned to extend the story. Hope you'll like it. And please let me know what you're thinking about this fanfic. Any type of criticism is accepted.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.

 **Together Forever**

 _Chapter 1: The Wedding_

It was a pleasant day in Magnolia city, because today the Fairy Tail was absolutely quiet. It was beautifully decorated with flowers and light, but apparently no one was there. Some people were gossiping about it, and some were clearly happy that they weren't there to make mess. But of course, their wishes and relief were in vain since the Kardia Cathedral was a little crowded this morning.

"Natsu, don't burn the flowers!" Erza shouted from the hallway, "Elfman, you're crushing the decorations!" Natsu and Elfman exchanged a glance, and then sighed. Erza can be really bossy sometimes. And it was absolute impossible for her to miss even one fault. People can do little mistakes, you know, but for Erza, everything need to be perfect and disciplined.

"Erza, shall I put it there?" Lisanna asked, holding a flower bouquet and pointing at a certain direction. Erza nodded and walked towards the stage which was being decorated by the Connell family. Alzack was putting the ribbons while Bisca was taking care of the flowers; little Asuka was putting flower petals all around the stage, clearly enjoying her job.

"Wow, Asuka-chan, you're doing quite a nice job here" Erza complemented, making the little girl beam. Bisca glanced at them and smiled unconsciously. She loved seeing Erza in soft moods like this, and the S-class mage really liked being around Asuka.

"Bisca, doesn't it remind you of our time?" Alzack asked, smiling at his wife. Bisca blushed a little, then glanced at Asuka and smiled, "Yeah. It does" She felt so blessed to have married her love of life, and to have someone as beautiful as Asuka. They were her most precious treasures which she would protect with everything she had.

But her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden kiss on the lips; Alzack was kissing her softly which she responded. Asuke giggled at her parents' gestures; they used to do it quite often, so it was nothing new for her. But the red haired lady beside her felt a little uncomfortable and decided to give the couple some privacy.

She saw Natsu and Gray arguing about something which was becoming a little heated. She walked towards them and gave them her darkest glare at which both of them silenced instantly. They muttered "scary" under their breath which was almost inaudible... but almost.

"Did you say something, Natsu, Gray?" Erza faked a smile at him, making the fighting duo sweat. "N-no ma'am!" was all that could manage to say. Juvia looked at Gray with concerned eyes, "Gray-sama, your clothes!" And then Gray noticed that he had already taken off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his underwear.

While the boys were being completely waste, the girls were helping pretty much. Lisanna was decorating the walls with flowers and ribbons while Laki and Kinana were taking care of the food and drinks. In the backward of the church, the Fairy Tail team had prepared a stage for special performances. The backward was being nicely decorated also, Max, Warren and Romeo helping it. Macao and Wakaba were also told to help them, but the old men were busy checking out young girls on the road.

"Macao, Wakaba, are you guys checking out girls?" Erza's voice made them shiver. They turned around only to find Titania glaring at them. They were not brave enough to answer her, so all they did was to silently stand there with guilty expression.

"Instead of checking out girls, go help Romeo and the others!" A clear order, enough to make the pervert old men nod and do their jobs properly. Erza sighed. It was damn tough to control these idiots. Even the Titania had gotten tired with Fairy Tail's craziness!

* * *

Levy was sitting beside the large mirror, looking at her reflexion. A blush came to her cheeks when she noticed her make-up on the mirror. The bookworm never tried on wearing makeup or something, but today, she herself couldn't deny the fact that she was looking absolutely beautiful. Her eyelashes were thicker than usual with eyeshadow enhancing the beauty of her eyes, her face was fairer, her lips were colored with a sweet but hot color. The only thing missing in the makeup was to add blush, but may be the blue haired beauty didn't need it after all, she was already blushing profusely.

"Wow, Levy-chan! You're looking so beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging her friend from the behind. Their faces were touching as they both looked at the mirror. A warm smile spread across Lucy's face. "I'm so happy for you, Levy-chan"

"Thank you, Lu-chan, you always take care of me" Levy smiled back, her voice filled with gratitude. Levy really considered herself as luckiest to have such wonderful friends who will never give up on her, to find a family when she was orphan, to find the love of her life...

"Lucy" Lucy turned around only to find a beautiful white haired woman coming towards them. "Warren said Natsu and Gray absolutely messed up. They fought in the hallway and destroyed all the decorations!" Mirajane sighed, sweating. For a moment, Lucy felt like running to the church and kicking those two idiots! But now she was more concerned about Levy's reaction. But to her utter surprise, Levy giggled.

"Those two are totally idiots! I am so sorry, Levy-chan!" Lucy sounded really sincere, feeling guilty for her teammates' behavior.

"It's okay, Lu-chan. This is essential for Fairy Tail!" Levy laughed, giving the two ladies a reassuring look. She didn't really mind; in fact, she was very happy that her friends were enjoying themselves. She was even happy to know that those two were fighting because she knew someone who also enjoyed fighting with friends very much. She couldn't help but giggle when the person's face came into her mind.

"Don't worry, Lucy. Erza is still there" Mirajane reassured the blonde, "I'm sure she'll take care of everything" Lucy nodded, but immediate started sweating when an enraged Erza's face came into her mind. 'She's so frightening!' Lucy muttered in her mind.

"What is it, Lucy? You're shivering" Mirajane asked caringly. The question took the Celestial Spirit Mage out of her trance. She shook her head and walked to the Demon Mage who was doing Levy's hair. Levy, on the other hand, was blushing sweetly and often smiling. The other two ladies exchanged a look.

"Levy, are you blushing?" Mirajane asked, giggling at her book loving friend. Levy turned a shade darker. "N-No! Not at all, Mira! I-It's just the make up!" She shuttered, trying to end to topic. But she noticed that her friends were not so convinced.

"I bet Levy-chan is thinking about Gajeel" Lucy smirked playfully, noticing how her friend's face became red like tomato. Mirajane was also enjoying the teasing. So she added, "It's quite natural to think about her groom"

"W-What are y-you guys saying?! W-Who would t-think about that i-idiot?!" Levy's face was might be even redder than tomato. She had shut her eyes; she knew that if she looked at her reflection, she would blush more. Mirajane and Lucy laughed at their friend's expression.

"You're kawai, Levy-chan!"

* * *

"What are you two doing?!" Natsu and Gray stopped punching and froze in the position they were. They were sweating so much as if they were standing in front of lava, though it was not a big deal for Natsu to stand in front of lava, but this was. Erza stood there, looking as if she was about to explode in rage. The others gathered around them as if enjoying the show, but truth to be told, everyone was as scared as those two.

"E-Erza...?" They both stammered in unison.

"Oh, yes, Erza. What are you guys doing?"

"W-We... w-we are playing!" The idiotic reply of course came from Natsu. Erza frowned and in a second, she had Benizakura in her hand. She pointed the sword at her teammates and muttered through gritted teeth, "If you two don't clear the mess you made and decorate those again in an hour, so help me I'll cut you both down! Understood?!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Gray and Natsu replied in unison before running to clear the mess. Erza sighed before glancing at the crowd around her. "You guys are standing here instead of working?!" In a millisecond, everyone ran to their own jobs, leaving the S-class mage sigh in distress. _'They'll never change!'_

* * *

Gajeel was standing in front of the full size mirror, looking visibly nervous. Panther Lily was standing beside the mirror, smirking at his partner. The exceed was in his battle form and was clad in a tuxedo. Gajeel glared at him. "What're you laughing at?!"

"I'm not laughing, stupid. I'm just enjoying your pathetic expression!" Lily laughed, making the Dragon Slayer angrier. "You bastard...!" Gajeel muttered under his breath, but he was in a very good mood. The hot-headed man with a frown plastered permanently was smiling more often nowadays. All because of a certain beauty who made him fall in love with her so hard.

Gajeel remembered the time when he first saw Levy, small and frail, laughing with his two friends. She was looking like an innocent child, happy with the world around her. But he tried to destroy her happiness; he showed the last limit of sin when he crucified her. She looked so pained, yet dignified; she never begged him to spare her, she was more concerned about her friends than herself. Gajeel felt his chest tightened as he remembered the scene when he had crucified her. And yet, how easily she could forgive him.

"Levy..." Gajeel muttered, his urge to hug her was overpowering his mind. He wanted to take her in his embrace, to protect her from all the bad things in the world, to make her know he much he loved her. The distance between them was too much for him to handle.

"She is thinking about you too" Lily's voice made him look at the black exceed. He was smiling softly at Gajeel, knowing his partner's feelings very well. Gajeel looked at the floor and smiled, "How do you know, Lily?"

"Because she loves you as much as you love her" Gajeel looked at his friend, his eyes full of surprise. He was so lucky to have them, his two most precious persons. But come on, Gajeel's not someone to convey soft emotions, right? He smirked at Lily to say something sarcastic when he frowned at the doorway.

"Two idiots are coming! I can smell their idiocy from here" Gajeel sighed as two persons came to the doorway. One was fat man with his black hair resembling a plant's stem, the other was a slim man with orange hair that was kept in a ponytail; both of them were wearing tuxedo.

"Jet, Droy, what're you two doing here?" Lily asked, quite surprised with their sudden arrival. Gajeel, on the other hand, was continuously frowning at them. He never liked those two, from the moment he had seen them for the first time. May be because it was clear that those two liked Levy, and he didn't want anyone other than himself to like Levy, well, in a special kind of way. And it was also clear that those two reciprocated Gajeel's feelings- they also hated him. So, it was kind of shocking that they came to him.

"We wanted to talk to Gajeel" Jet replied on behalf of both of them. "About what?" Gajeel asked before Lily could say anything. He was frowning at the members of Shadow Gear.

"I... we want to congratulate you" Jet smiled sadly, "I can't say that I'm very happy, but I'm relieved..." Gajeel's eyes were wide. He never imagined this scene when those two would congratulate him or say something nice to him. Jet continued, "I was always in love with Levy, from the moment I saw her first time in the guild... her wavy cerulean locks, her kind eyes..." Gajeel felt his chest tightened. Hearing about Levy from him made Gajeel want to punch him in the face. But maybe it was not the right moment.

"When Shadow Gear was formed, I was so happy that Levy had joined us, it gave me an excuse to always be with her and I was. There was a time when Droy asked her out and she turned him down... that time I thought maybe I am the one for her... how foolish of me! I asked her out and got the same answer she'd told Droy. I was so disappointed but still I wanted to win her heart. We were very happy... the three of us, together... until you came..." Gajeel could feel the unhappiness in his voice when he said the last words.

"When you came, I felt her go away from us... she was starting to like your company. You were so rude and unkind, and yet she saw light in you... she fell in love with you..." Gajeel's heartbeat fastened as he stared at the men before him. "And in the end, she got her prince... I wanted to protect her forever, but I guess fate doesn't want that..." Jet looked down at the floor, pain and sadness visible in his face. He felt Droy patting his back.

"I'm not so good with words. So all I'm gonna say is that please take care of Levy" Droy said, patting his friend. Gajeel couldn't help but smile at them, "I'm glad that Levy has such good friends like you who care for her. I promise I won't let anything touch Levy, I'll always protect her" Jet looked up at Gajeel while Droy smiled. They were really relieved that Levy had found someone who loved her this much. "You've become quite a soft-core" Lily smirked when they were gone, making the Iron Dragon Slayer look at him. "Shut up, Lily!"

* * *

"Wow, Mira-san! It's so pretty!" Lucy exclaimed, admiring Levy's hair. Mirajane had styled her hair beautifully. Her messy hair was now looking wavy with little curls at the end of the locks. Two wavy bangs framed her face as a tiara rested on her head. Some white decorative pieces were placed on the back of the head, complementing the blue hair.

"Yes, Mira, it's looking so beautiful! I love it!" Levy exclaimed, agreeing with her friend. Mirajane chuckled at their complements. "Thank you, girls. You are making me blush" Mirajane said in her usual cheerful and sweet voice, "And now, it's time for the bride's dress"

"Oh, yeah!" Lucy smiled excitedly. Levy blushed at the word "bride" as the two women presented her bridal dress.

When her dressing was finally complete, Levy looked at the full size mirror. Her bridal dress was a straight skirt with trailing end; it was perfectly fit, hugging every curve of her body with its sleeveless and backless features. Levy blushed as she heard the two girls saying "pretty", "gorgeous", "stunning", etc. Actually, she too was finding herself beautiful. Maybe it was for the joy she was feeling. It was the most special day in her life and she had to look perfect.

* * *

Gajeel looked around the hall. There were so many people sitting there with happy smiles on their faces. The hall was really decorated well, might be a result of Erza's scolding, but now it was looking really beautiful. Panther Lily stood beside him, his face serious as usual, but Gajeel knew that he'd never seen Lily happier. And there were his other guild members also, looking joyful with the day's event. He could spot Natsu and Gray standing together with Happy and Juvia accompanying them; and there were also Elfman and Lisanna, standing with the Raijinshuu, and many others also.

Everyone was there... except her. The one he longed to see. It was making him crazy, waiting for her for so many hours, not to hear her cheerful voice or to see her short figure jumping to punch him on the face. He was missing her very. Though he knew in a few minutes they would be together, still waiting was too much for him. He once eyed the old priest standing before him; that man was probably older than Master Makarov. _'Another old geezer...!'_

Gajeel came out of his trance when he heard some pretty music. Two little girls were coming down the aisle, wearing pretty white frilly dresses and scattering flowers on the aisle. One of them had long dark blue hair and the other one had white hair with cat ears and a tail on which a ribbon was tied. Gajeel recognized the little girls as Wendy and Carla. _'Woa, those two are really cute'_ Gajeel thought, but soon his mind was blank when he saw a small blue haired woman walking down the aisle, holding the arm of a very short old man.

"Levy..." His voice didn't want to come out of his throat as he was completely mesmerized with striking beauty before him. Her hair, her face, her dress, everything was perfect but what attracted him most was the bashful smile on her lips. That smile made his heart race. He wanted to run to her, to take her in his arms. _'Why were they taking so long to come here? It's just some few steps!'_ He couldn't wait to hold the woman he loved.

"Take care of her..." Gajeels thoughts were again interrupted by Makarov's words. He handed Levy to Gajeel and gave him a serious look. "Nothing bad should ever touch her! Always be by her side..." Makarov said heavily and looked lovingly at Levy. "You've been always a nice child, Levy. You've made me proud" Levy's eyes were getting teary, but she didn't want to cry. She wanted to enjoy the day to the fullest.

Gajeel and Levy stood together side by side, facing the old priest. Levy's bridesmaids, Mirajane, Erza and Lisanna stood behind her with Lucy being the maid-of-honor. Behind Gajeel was stood only Lily who was his best man.

"Gajeel Redfox, do you take Levy McGarden to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?" After reciting long marriage vows, the priest finally asked Gajeel.

"I do" his voice was unusually soft.

"Levy McGarden do you take Gajeel Redfox to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do"

"Now I pronounce you to be man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" After hearing that, Gajeel looked at his wife. She was blushing madly, looking straight at his eyes. He never felt so loved before, neither he had ever loved someone this much. He held her petite waist and touched his lips with hers, feeling her warmth. Levy closed her eyes and caressed his face. She didn't want this moment to be over. She wanted it to stay like this forever...

After the kiss broke, the newlyweds looked into each other's eyes for some time. It was tough for them to believe that this was happening, but they couldn't imagine themselves luckier. Both were remembering their precious memories. Countless of times they had thought that they lost each other, but in the end, their love won. Levy felt a teardrops running down her cheeks as Gajeel bent down to kiss her temple. He was never the soft type, but when it comes to this woman, he could pour down every drop of love he had. And now, she was his... his and his only... for the eternity...


End file.
